


'Nough said

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reilor, Set after Finn's RAW debut, Slut!Finn, Slutty Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After that segment and the match I had to write something. Even it's 6 AM and I'm tired as fuck.<br/>Unbeta'ed<br/>Written while listening to the Magic Mike XXL Soundtrack</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 'Nough said

**Author's Note:**

> After that segment and the match I had to write something. Even it's 6 AM and I'm tired as fuck.  
> Unbeta'ed  
> Written while listening to the Magic Mike XXL Soundtrack

“'nough said...“ Roman just walked away. He felt Finn's gaze on his back. He knew it. Even he didn't knew Finn for a long time. Enough to know that Finn had that gaze into his direction.  
Roman bit his own lip. He liked that. Maybe he liked Finn more than he would admit to anyone. 

Finn's eyes were locked on Roman's back. He liked the sight of this big samoan badass. And he was more than hyped up to step into the same ring with Roman tonight. 

They met just a few moments before their match again.  
“You can't stop staring at me, Bálor...“ Roman smirked and Finn blushed a little. “I'm gonna beat up your pretty ass tonight...“ Finn blushed even more.  
Finn just stared at Roman until he had to make his way to the ring, biting his lower lip. He never felt that insecure. Not because of the match. Much more because of Roman. That guy had a wife at home... Finn would never get a shot on Roman. He thought.  
Roman never heard anything about Finn's love and sex life. But after just one day he was pretty sure that the older man had a strong crush on him. 

The match was awesome. And Roman wasn't even angry about being pinned. Because it was Finn who pinned him. He felt the heat coming from the skin of the irish man. He felt Finn's heart beat.  
Everything he wanted was taking a cold shower. Calming himself down.  
Roman went straight to the locker room, taking off most of his gear. He felt his cock twitching. The samoan tried to think of everything unsexy he knew. But not a chance. His cock had his own will. And that was definitely some release. 

Shortly after he stepped into the shower. The cold water burning on his hot skin. Cooling down his already hard cock. He wrapped a hand around the twitching flesh, slowly pumping it.  
Roman leaned back, his back resting against the shower wall. Eyes closed. 

He didn't even realized Finn stepping into the shower, getting on his knees right in front of him. Suddenly there was another hand around his dick, pushing away his own.  
Roman opened his eyes, looking down. Eyes locked on Finn. Watching him stroking the rock hard samoan cock, licking his lips.  
“No luck in the ring, but maybe under the shower...“ Finn said before taking Roman into his mouth.  
There was no chance to deny that Finn knew what he was doing. Licking, sucking... He knew every trick to get Roman off – if Roman wanted or not. It didn't took more than a few minutes until his cum filled Finn's mouth. Roman's eyes still locked on Finn as he watched how the older man swallowed his cum. God damn. That guy was just...everything. 

Finn got up, reaching for Roman's shower gel.  
“Thank you...“ Roman whispered, his cheeks flushed in a deep red colour.  
“Everytime again.“ Finn started to wash himself quickly before leaving a speachless Roman in the shower. 

Roman finished showering as quick as he could. Following Finn to the locker room. Finn just took on his shorts, looking on his phone.  
“What made you think that I wanted that?“ Roman asked with a smirk on his face.  
The older man looked up, smiling. “I didn't care about what you wanted. That was something I wanted, needed...“  
Roman stepped closer to Finn, pinning him against the locker. “Sounds slutty...“  
“Maybe because I am?“ Finn bit his lower lip.  
“'nough said....“ Roman sealed Finn's lips with his own. His hand slowly wandering down into Finn's shorts. Gently touching the soft flesh at frist before pumping it rough with a quick pace. Roman just wanted to get Finn off. And it worked. Finn seemed to enjoy the tight grip around his cock. With a low moan he came into his shorts, all over Roman's hand.  
“My little slut, right? You're gonna be my slut...“ Roman whispered against Finn's lips. Finn moaned a little before nodding.  
“See you next week, Bálor!“  
Without any other word Roman left.  
There was nothing better that could have happened to Finn than being draftet to Raw....


	2. The luck-sucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm back. Guess this is going to be my thing now..

The luck-sucker

Finn was more than hyped on monday. Having Roman around. Just waiting for a chance to fullfil some of his phantasies. And Finn had planty of them. He loved to be the submissive part. To be manhandled. Loved to be punished. To suck cocks.   
That was his guilty pleasure. Sucking someone off. He always told himself he would suck their luck out of them.   
Finn was the luck-sucker. 

Roman was hyped up too. Maybe he finally found the fulfillment of his dreams personalised in Finn Bálor. The samoan always had dreamed of doming the hell out of someone. He never found someone who was willing enough. Not even Dean, the unstable lunatic, was into this kind of thing.   
But it seemed like Finn was into this. Roman licked his lips. He didn't even cared about the fact that he was on the same roster as Seth fucking sell out Rollins. As long as he could take out his frustration or whatever on Finn. 

„Hey Roman...“ There it was. This submissive irish voice right next to him.   
„Come with me, Finn.“ The samoan smiled and made his way to an empty locker room. Finn following quickly. As soon as the door was closed and locked Roman pulled Finn closer. „We need to make things clear. Rules, safewords and anything else...“   
They kissed. Finn didn't even try to get the upper hand. 

Both man were heavy panting after the kiss. Looking at each other with pure lust in their eyes.  
„What rules do you want, Roman?“ Finn was the first to speak.  
„Tell me what you don't like... This should be fun for both of us, okay?“ Roman tied his hair into a messy bun.  
„Okay.. I'm pretty easy. No marks, no blood, no piss or scat.“  
„Safeword?“ Roman sat down on the chair next to him.   
„Never had one.“ Finn's hand fumbled with the hem of his shirt.  
„I want you to think about it. Just in case there is anything you don't feel comforable with.“ Roman smiled at Finn, grabbing his hand to give it a light squeeze. „Or do you want to go for colours?“  
„Yeah.. Green, yellow and red?“  
The samoan nodded. „So, what are your kinks? What get's you off?“  
„Is this all really necessary, Roman?“ Finn bit his lower lip, closing his eyes.   
The samoan got up, wrapping his arms around the slightly shaking body of the older man. 

„I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Finn. But this is new to me and I want to make sure that we both enjoy it, okay?“   
The low voice of the samoan calmed Finn down. 

The irish man had his problems to tell Roman about his kinks. But in the end, about an hour later, everything was said and told. Roman told Finn about his kinks too.   
„So....“ Roman started but Finn just sealed the samoan lips with his.   
„You said enough today...“ The older man whispered against Roman's lips before sinking to his knees. „I know we've got a match later... I'll suck out your luck, Roman... Because I am the luck-sucker...“ Finn seemed to be full of courage but it only took on gaze from the samoan to make the older man flinch.  
„You're such a little slut, Finn.“  
„Just for you.“ 

A hard knock against the locked door.   
„Finn, are you in there?“ It was Sami. Finn was cursing his friend. He always had that talent to interrupt moments like this. „No matter who you're sucking... Get out there.. Your match starts in 10 minutes!“   
„Fuck...“   
„Later, Finn. Later...“ Roman smirked. „Guess we should get our asses up and change into our gear. Let's see who is going to win.“ The samoan got up, pulling Finn up to kiss him gently. „And afterwards you're going to submit to me, slut.“

**Author's Note:**

> So what is that shipping called?! :-D
> 
> Maybe this is going to be a new series if you guys like it


End file.
